Tribulations
by MrMapleSyrup
Summary: THIS STORY HAS BEEN RENAMED "Remember boy, in the end, I get the stone. You cross me, we kill you all." Yondu didn't think he would have to resort to that when he said it. But after returning to his ship and opening the orb, everything changed. Peter crossed him twice, and now he and his team are gonna pay for it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"So what are we looking for?" Peter asked Rocket as they walked down the over-crowded market lane. He never liked being in areas with a lot of people, mostly because it was downright shameful for a Ravenger to be pickpocketed, and that happened a lot to him.

"Do you know what a Necro Plant is?" Rocket turned his head to look at Peter.

Peter shrugge, almost causing the raccoon on his shoulder to lose balance and fall over. "What is it?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't let me get it."

"Okay, now you're definitely not getting it." Peter responded.

He suddenly felt a sharp jab in the side of his neck causing him to jerk his head in the opposite direction.

"Don't rain on my parade jackass or I'll stuff scrap metal in ya bed." Rocket said menacingly but jokingly.

Peter rubbed his neck as he continued looking around for anything interesting. He finally spotted an extremely large tent, inside stood many tables and chairs, all illuminated by a small, floating orange orb hovering at the middle of each table. It was mostly empty, except for a couple and 3 people sitting alone.

"Hey Rocket, you hungry?" Peter began walking towards the tent without even waiting for Rocket's response.

"Didn't you get food poisoning the last time we ate at a place like this?" Rocket asked and began to chuckle at the thought of the look on Peter's face when he's sick.

Peter only rolled his eyes and entered the tent. The floor was covered in a thick layer of metal, mud and water covered the entrance area. A single man stood behind a counter writing on a piece of paper.

Rocket jumped off Peter's shoulder and stretched his back as he was hunched over the entire time he was sitting on the terran's shoulder. He followed Peter as he walked up to the man behind the counter. The man had grey colour skin, his arms were covered in scales and there were gills on the side of his neck.

Before Rocket knew it, they were sitting at a table waiting for 'food' to come.

"I never said yes you know that right?" Rocket had an annoyed look on his face. He just wanted to get out and continue to try and find the things he needed.

"You never said no either." Peter responded with a large grin on his face.

"Why you so eager to eat anyways?"

"I'm hungry."

"I'm not."

"You don't have to eat."

"And yet you still ordered a share for me." Rocket leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

Peter pulled out a small handheld device and began tapping a touch screen, probably playing a game judging by the sound it was making.

Rocket closed eyes of boredom and because the orange light began to irritate him.

"What the-!" Peter suddenly shouted as a hand grabbed his shoulder and yanked him off his seat.

"Quill?" Rocket's snapped open just in time to see a figure walk behind him. Before he could react, something grabbed the back of his jumpsuit and flung his across the tent. He landed on the cold metal ground sending a jolt of pain through his chest.

Rocket pushed himself of the floor and grabbed the rifle off his back and aimed at where he was sitting, Peter was nowhere to be found.

He rushed out the tent, the giant crowd of people still flooding the street.

"Quill!" Rocket shouted, grabbing the attention of many bystanders.

He spotted a large mound of garbage bags and climbed on top, hoping he would be able to see where they were taking Peter.

He pulled himself on top and scanned the area. He noticed two men practically dragging someone in a red jacket through an alleyway. They were headed towards a green and yellow ship, shaped identical to the Milano.

"Ravengers." Rocket muttered before he jumped off and sprinted towards the alleyway gun in hand.

A loud sound of engines powering up filled his ears as he got closer. The ship he saw earlier rose into the sky just as Rocket turned the corner into the alleyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Something shoved Peter hard on the back and he stumbled through the entrance of the ship. The interior was completely dark. But as the roar of the engine shook the ship and it rose above the ground, the dim yellow lights flickered on.

The first thing Peter saw was the gun pointed centimetres from his face. The second thing was that the person holding the gun was Kraglin.

"Welcome back Peter." He said while smiling.

He waved the gun at Peter's hands and gestured it upwards. Peter complied and slowly raised his hands up wards until they were at level with his head, elbows bent at ninety degrees.

"What did I do now?" Peter complained.

"Oh nothin', Yondu only wants to thank you for the troll doll." Kraglin responded sarcastically.

For some reason Peter was shocked to hear that, it wasn't like it wasn't expected that Yondu would come back for revenge, in fact Gamora seemed quite sure Yondu was gonna kill him. However after two months Peter though Yondu had given up.

"Oh come that was so long ago." Peter dropped his arms to his side knowing that Kraglin wouldn't shoot him, not in the face anyways.

"That don't matter to Yondu." Kraglin's smile faded away and he began walking forwards, forcing Peter backwards.

"Fine, what does he want? I don't have that much money." And it was true, after killing Ronin, all they got was a brand new ship (granted that they did have a small bag of money given to them secretly by Dey, but that got used up within the first week).

Peter's back was pressed against the wall now, Kraglin's gun lowered down and was pressed under his chin.

"He's already got what he wants. You." He said as his smile returned.

Suddenly the ship halted to a stop, sending a jolt through the room and knocking Kraglin slightly off balance. It began moving again but this time the hum from the engines weren't there. Peter turned his head round the corner to his left and saw outside the cockpit window. A yellow tractor beam had surrounded the ship and was pulling it in, above was a small round window, and behind it stood the leader of the Ravengers.

"Turn yourself around boy, don't wanna have you recognize where you are."

Peter said nothing in response, only glaring at Kraglin who still had the gun pinned at his throat

A loud thud vibrated the ship and Peter realized that they had landed. The back ramp dropped open slowly, behind it stood a group of Ravengers, some he recognized, most he didn't.

Kraglin shoved him out and the group that had gathered around the ship made way for Peter to walk through with Kraglin right behind him. Some of the Ravengers began smiling and roughly patted him on the back saying 'Welcome home Peter'.

The room was quite large, it could probably hold up to fifty Milano's but was completely empty except for the small cargo ship that had brought him here in the first place. The room was lit up by around 20 large, round white lights, some of them were inserted into the floor.

Yondu walked out from a door adjacent to the place where the ship was pulled in with the tractor beam. He looked around the same, still the same old coat and the mechanical Mohawk. Peter however did notice a few more battle scars on his face, one especially noticeable right next to his Mohawk, a long streak of flesh different from the rest.

Yondu was smiling, but the rest of his face showed that he was anything but happy to see him.

"Boy, you sure are in a lotta trouble." He spoke slowly, drawing out the word 'lotta'.

"Yondu look, I-" Peter was interrupted by a sharp whistle piercing the air, and a sharp pain erupted in Peter's throat.

The yaka arrow had flown right in front of him, pointing deep into his throat but not enough pierce the skin.

"Nothin' you say can change what's 'bout to 'appen boy." Youndu's smile faded and an another sharp whistle pierced the air.

The arrow suddenly flew downwards, and Peter felt something slice across his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Two updates within a day! :D Anyways, just a quick side note. I'm gonna dedicate one chapter to Peter, then the next to the rest of the Guardians (Rocket and Gamora centric (no romance)). So next chapter will be on Peter, then the one after on the Guardians etc. Hope you look forward to them! Also, tell me which you enjoy more, the Guardians or Peter. Just curious :P**_

Chapter 3

The familiar sound of the Milano's engines rattled Rocket's ears as the ship flew overhead, sending a wave of heat flying downwards. It pivoted left and hovered over the alleyway for a few seconds before beginning to descend. The loud sound of metal creaking as the landing gear shifted out made Rocket realize just how much the ship was in disrepair.

It landed with a thud, slightly shaking the ground beneath him. He approached the bottom of the ship, where a round hatch had opened showing the small airlock room.

Rocket climbed up the ladder and through the airlock. He heard the hatch shut behind him as he entered the main interior of the Milano. Groot was in his pot down the hallway on a table in the hub room, he smiled and waved at Rocket.

"Hey buddy." Rocket replied glumly as he left for the cockpit, leaving a confused Groot behind.

He was halfway there when Gamora suddenly appeared from around a corner, startling Rocket slightly.

"Rocket, what has happened? Where's Peter?" Gamora asked with worry.

Rocket sighed, remembering that he hadn't explained what happened when he called her.

"The Ravengers got Peter, we were assaulted in a weird-ass restaurant, if you can call it that."

Gamora immediately responded, barely giving Rocket enough time to even breathe.

"What?!" She sounded urgent, as if something extremely bad has happened.

"What's wrong? We'll just go, get Drax on the roof again with the hadron enforcer and give them a count of five." He said with a smirk, still thinking that plan was better than Peter's one to take down Ronan.

Gamora didn't seem amused, in fact she looked angry at Rocket's snarky remark.

"Do you have any idea what kind of trouble he is in?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yondu said he would kill Peter if he double crossed him again." She didn't wait for Rocket to respond.

Gamora ran back down the way she came and headed up the ladder to the cockpit. In just a few second, Rocket felt the entire ship tilt upwards and the roar of the engines shook the ship.

"Wait, Yondu's gonna kill Peter?!" Rocket asked frantically as he scrambled up the ladder, feeling the strong gravitational pull of the planet.

"Yes. The last time we were on his ship, he had his arrow pointed at Peter's neck, if he hadn't offered the orb, he would be dead right now."

Rocket jumped onto the co-pilot seat, they were already exiting the atmosphere, fiery orange lines streaked across the aircraft canopy.

"Okay just slow down, I need to figure out a plan first."

Gamora didn't comply, she had already activated the radar, searching for any signs of ships.

"We do not have time for that. We'll go in, kill every single last man that stands in our way and get Peter back." She sounded genuinely worried, but more so angry.

"We can't just rush in guns blazing!" Rocket shouted, attempting to knock some sense into Gamora.

Admittedly if they were going to do that he wouldn't complain.

"And why not?" Gamora snapped but as she did so she reduced the speed of the Milano.

"Because there are only four of us and there was an army of Ravengers the last time we were there. Who knows how many more of them there now?"

Gamora slammed onto the brakes, stopping the Milano dead in its tracks. She signed and wiped beads of sweat from her forehead before slumped down in the pilot seat.

"You're right. I'm sorry." She finally said after a moment of silence.

"Right. Just give a few minutes, I try and get a plan together." Rocket said calmly before hopping out of the seat and headed back for the hub.

"I will agree with you on one thing though." Rocket said and turning back just before he left. "We need to hurry."

He jumped down the ladder and landed with a soft thud on the metal ground. Drax had been awoken by the racket and was sitting by the table, he was staring intently at his knife while cleaning it.

"What is it that we need to hurry on?" He asked without taking his eyes off.

"Quills been captured." Rocket replied flatly, tired of explaining that affair.

Drax turned his head quite suddenly and halted his actions. "By whom?"

"Ravengers. Yondu."

Drax stood up and dropped the piece of cloth. "Take me to them, I shall rip out their spines." He said through gritted teeth.

"Calm down you big lump of flesh I'm working on a plan." Rocket said as he picked up a bag of supplies he stole from a random shopkeeper a while back.

Drax tilted his head a little and knitted his eyebrows. "I am more than mere flesh my friend, I have bones and muscles too, much like yourself."

"How is it that after two months of being on this ship you still haven't figured out what a metaphor is when ya see one?" Rocket asked quite irritably.

After a few seconds of no response from Drax he walked off into the hub, where Groot had waited patiently for his friends return.

"I am Groot?" He asked curiously.

"Seriously? You too?" Rocket stared at the tree (or shrub in this case) for a few seconds.

He couldn't find it in himself to get angry, not at Groot, never at sighed and put a hand to his face and wiped down at nothing.

"Ravengers got Peter. Now please don't make me evaluate I've answered that question too many times today."

Groot gasped softly, although it was most probably due to his size he couldn't do it any louder. His face melted into worry as Rocket began to unravel a sheet of paper.

"I am Groot?"

"I working on a plan to get him out." Rocket replied without taking his eyes off the sheet of paper which turned out to be a map of all the different designs of Ravenger ships.

Rocket noticed Groot smile from the corner of his eye,

"What're you laughing at?" He asked.

"I am Groot."

"I am not worried for him." Rocket denied.

"I am Groot."

"No I'm not, shuddap." He retorted again.

Deep down he knew Groot was right, he was worried for Peter. But if he didn't hurry, there wouldn't be a Peter to worry about.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know it's short, but I'm not good with torture scenes so chapter's on Peter might be shorter than the ones on the Guardians. I'll try to post the next chapter today, thing are about get intense… :) **_

Chapter 4

A sudden hard shove sent Peter stumbling forwards, his eyes were squeezed shut with pain as the blood from his chest dripped down his jacket and onto the floor. He managed to regain his balance and turned around, his hand cupped over only a portion of the long cut. Blood seeped through his fingers, he felt sick and nauseas from the blood loss, he felt like his entire undershirt was completely soaked.

Peter straitened his back, sending a sharp pain to trace the cut and blood gushed out in time with his heartbeat.

He instinctively reached down to pull out his pistol, he yanked it out of its holster and held the trigger down, charging the pulse energy.

"I'm not the same guy as before Yondu, I will kill you if I have to." Peter said through clenched teeth, the pain in his chest growing worse by the second.

Yondu had a smile plastered on his mouth, but his eyes revealed he was anything but happy.

"I really di' raise to be a tough son'ova'bitch didn' I?" Yondu let out a fake chuckle as he began to slowly walk around Peter in a circle.

Peter kept his aim on Yondu, occasionally giving a glance back at Kraglin and the rest. He saw that Kraglin was smiling, and so where a few other of the Ravengers. _Pricks_, Peter thought to himself.

"Dare ain' nothin' you can do 'ere that'll threat'n me boy. I have an armada right behind me."

Peter glared at Yondu as he began feeling dizzy, he looked down, shocked at the sight of the small pools of blood that had gathered around his boots.

"I swear Yondu, I will shoot you."

Yondu stopped moving, he had moved a full 180 degree from his original spot.

"Okay then boy. Shoot me."

Peter was caught by surprise, his trigger finger suddenly felt weak. If shot, then he literally would have an army of Ravengers after him, twenty of which was eight behind him, and he was in no situation to fight right now.

"See, ya can't. Cus you're weak, you have always bin weak." Yondu took a step closer to Peter.

Peter didn't respond, he only stood there with his charged pistol still pointed at Yondu for no clear reason.

He suddenly realized something he had neglected, or forgotten. Where was Yondu's arrow?

Suddenly something sharp and wet stabbed into the back of his left knee. Peter shouted in pain, his leg crumpled but he managed to keep his balance with his right knee. He felt his gun discharge, recoiling the pistol upwards. A blue streak left he nozzle, flying towards the wall, causing a brilliant explosion.

He heard footsteps behind him, something kicked his right knee, finally knocking Peter onto the floor. Kraglin jumped onto Peter's limp body, he planted his leg onto Peter's chest, forcing the air out of his lung and causing him to jolt in pain.

His head swan and his eyes refused to focus. He did however, recognize Yondu's face appear next to Kraglin's.

"Sorry boy. But a captains gotta teach 'is men what it mean to double-cross 'im."

And Pete's eyes closed, refusing to open again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, sorry for the wait, this chapter took me forever to wright for no obvious reason :P**_

The sound of heavy footsteps behind Rocket, startling him a little as his attention was turned to the noise. His head snapped back and his eyes pinpointed Gamora standing by the doorway. Groot turned his body so he was facing her, looking away from the map on the table laid out in front of Rocket.

"You look tense, what's wrong?" Rocket asked as he turned around to face the map again.

"Yondu sent us a message." She replied flatly, the anger in her voice showed that she was not too happy about it.

Rocket's ears perked up as she said that. He turned around and jumped off the chair he was standing on and made his way to the cockpit, swiftly followed by Gamora.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, he wanted the entire team to hear what he has to say."

Rocket hissed, whatever Yondu had to say he didn't want to hear it, but he didn't even have a choice now.

He climbed up the ladder into the cockpit. A hologram of Yondu's face was projected onto the left wall. Drax stood in front of it, he had his arms folded with his knife in his right hand. He turned his head to face the Rocket as he pulled his entire body into the room followed by Gamora.

They both walked up to Drax and stared at the projection of Yondu's face, glaring at him with hatred no less.

"Alright Yondu, what do you have to say?" Gamora asked angrily.

"Where's the tree?" Yondu asked.

"His name is Groot." Rocket snarled at Yondu at the remark.

"He is in no position to move, speak up before I lose patience." Drax stated, taking a step forward.

He scoffed and turned his head to look at someone out of frame. "Alrigh' then. As you know, mister Quill is currently in my possession." The screen zoomed out to show the man standing in what looks like the bridge of the ship. "Do you know why I want him so much?"

"Because he stole the orb from you." Gamora replied flatly.

"Exactly. Now, being the generous man I am I decided not to kill him… yet." Yondu paused and walking around in a circle. "I'm gonna give you guys a chance to sort this out and get Quill back to your little group. I want eighty thousand units." Yondu stopped walking, his side facing the guardians.

"We don't have that kind of money." Gamora said, her anger visible through her shaking fist.

"We then that's just too bad." Yondu turned to face them. He waved his hand and Kraglin along with another Ravenger stepped into frame.

Shocked flowed through each of the guardian's body at what they were holding. Drax breathed in heavily and slowly, trying to keep his anger under ropes.

Peter looked horrible, a deep cut had found itself diagonally placed on his chest. His leg was bleeding badly, crimson red soaking his pant leg. His face was pale and he seemed to be unconscious. He hung limb from both his arms held by Kraglin and the other Ravenger.

"In two hours, he'll be dead. Eighty thousand units." Yondu said coldly before closing the call.

None of them said anything, they stood in the spot still looking at where the screen was now black.

"Rocket?" Said Gamora.

"What?"

"You have a plan right?"

"More or less. What you want to attack them _now_?" Rocket looked up at Gamora. He face showed no emotion, after seeing Quill, he had expected at least _something_.

"No, he would be waiting for us. We must wait. We'll attack in one and a half hours, that way they'll have their guard down."


	6. Chapter 6

_**S**__**o**__**rry for the long wait, **__**I**__** wanted to make a plot twist and it took me a while to think of one. Tell me what you think! Oh and this chapter might have a lot of spelling and **__**grammar**__** mistake because that**__**'**__**s what happens when you write late at night and don**__**'**__**t have time to proof read it**__**…**__** :P**_

Chapter 6

Peter's eyes snapped opened suddenly and involuntary, caused by a sudden jolt that coursed through his body. He could only guess it was electricity. His hands and feet felt cold and numb. As he lifted his head up to face the man who had moved in front of him, a stinging pain erupted in Peter's chest, causing warm liquid to ooze out and trickled down his torso.

"C'mon boy wake up that's it." Yondu said coldly before hitting a blue button on a control panel he was holding.

Another jolt of pain originating from somewhere around his lower back flew through his body. Hid head snapped back and he let out a heavy grunt. His arms and legs jerked but wer held down by the _extremely_ tight straps.

"F-fucking dick… stop." Peter managed to let out under his breath, hoping that Yondu heard him.

Yondu crouched down so he was at eye level with Peter. His sadistic chuckle sent a chill down Peter's spine.

"Y'know, you really should swear at your captain." Yondu said smiling.

He raised his arm slowly and clenched his hand into a fist before slamming it down onto Peter's injured knee.

"Gaaahh! You fuck!" Peter shouted as he felt blood trickle down his leg.

"Ah! What did I just say boy? Don't swear at your captain!" Yondu shouted at Peter while pointing an accusing finger at him.

"You're not even my… fucking captain anymore." Peter said through panted breaths.

Yondu didn't say anything, he stood up and walked behind Peter again, purposely making his footsteps louder so Peter would his exact location.

"I may not be your captain. But I still am your superior." Yondu said before yanking the cord that was sticking inside Peter's skin out.

"AH! Fuck! What the hell are you doing?!" Peter felt some strength return from the fear of what Yondu might do next.

He yanked hard on his binds but the thick leather straps gave noting. His hands were pale and numb, if these straps weren't loosened, he would soon lose circulation.

"I called your friends." Yondu said suddenly in a tone of disapproval.

Peter felt a rush of hope flow through his body, maybe he would be rescued soon.

"I told 'em, that if they wanted you back, they would hafta pay me eighty thousand units."

"You know that we don't have that kind of money right?" Peter asked.

"I know. And I don't care. Either way, I win. I either get you, or I get rich. Whichever way, I don't care." Yondu said before grabbing a knife from a metal tray on a table.

Peter suddenly felt a pain like one other he had felt before on the thin bit of skin covering his spin. Hi's screams of pain filed the room as hot blood dripped from the wound that Yondu was no doubt cutting. He felt knife travel down along his spine, probably exposing the bone. Up and down Yondu cut until a line of crimson red ran along Peters back.

"You terran's have extremely thin skin. Have you noticed that?" Yondu asked sarcastically, as if trying to lighten the mood with a nice joke. But he was only toying with Peter's emotions.

Peter didn't reply, he was still groaning from the pain that had seemingly gotten worse. His head was drooped down and he was staring at his lap. His entire back hurt like someone punched it for an hour. The stinging turned into a burning and he began suspecting the knife was poisoned. Nothing would hurt this much.

"I bet you think that you would get rescued soon. That you can just tough it out until your friends come for you." Yondu said as he dropped the knife back into the tray. "But things are a lot more complicated then that boy."

Peter lifted his head and let out a moan as Yondu walked in front of him.

"You betrayed me boy. Now you are going to pay for it. No one double crosses the ravengers." Yondu said.

Peter felt consciousness slowly slipping away again, but he jolted awake by a hard slap to his left cheek.

"Don't you fall sleep again. Took me forever to get you awake." Yondu said as he moved behind Peter again.

"W-whatever you have… in planned… it w-on't… work." Peter panted out, his breathing was normal, but he didn't seemed to be getting enough oxygen for each breath.

Yondu chuckled again. He grabbed a needle from the tray and walked in front of Peter.

"No, they won't fail." Yondu said as he injected the orange liquid into Peter's neck.

"W-what." Peter asked weakly, trying his best to stop the shakiness in his voice.

"Boy. I always keep my promises. I said I would kill you _all_ if you double-crossed me."

The sudden realization hit Peter like a punch. They broke his legs so he couldn't leave the Milano even if he wanted to. They injured his back which he now also realized must've injured his spine so they would prep him for the memort erase surgery. And now the orange liquid… the disease.

"Operation corruption." Peter muttered involuntarily.

Yondu smile satisfyingly. "You still remember. I'm very proud of you boy."


	7. Quick Update

_**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I've had some troubles at school lately (believe me when I say it wasn't my fault), I don't wish to describe the events. It's been hard to write because of this so the next chapter may have to be delayed by a week or so. I'm still working on it, just at a very slow rate. Hopefully I'll have to up by Wednesday but if I don't it could take up until the holidays start on 17**__**th**__** of November because then I won't have to worry about school anymore and I could concentrate more on writing.**_

_**Thanks for understanding.**_

_**MrMapleSyrup.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Sorry this chapter took so long, I haven't had the time to write due to it being Christmas and having family members over. And also this chapter may seem a little out of place. I decided to skip the entire rescue sequence because I had great difficulty writing it and I wanted to update as quickly as possible. Hope you enjoy and I should start updating normally now.**_

Chapter 7

Peter groggily opened his eyes. He could see a faint light emitting from out an open door. He lifted his hand and rubbed his face, letting out a low groan from the aching it caused in his shoulder. He slowly pulled his legs over the bedside and noticed he wasn't wearing anything but a pair of jeans.

Suddenly Peter recognized where he was. He saw his belongings and clothes spread out on a table. He couldn't see much in the dark room but he was sure they were all stained with blood. Standing up, he felt bandages clinging onto him as his skin stretched and bent. Strangely, his leg was barely in pain.

Peter then heard two people talking outside from where the light source was coming from. He quickly strolled out, keeping a hand on the wall in case he suddenly felt dizzy.

"Hey." He said as he turned the corner into the view of Gamora.

Rocket, who had his back turned, snapped around when Peter spoke.

"Peter!" Gamora exclaimed. "What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting."

"Oh c'mon, gimme a break." The terran said jokingly as he walked over to the fridge.

"Peter." Gamora said sternly.

"Hey, my body, my rules, and I say I want a drink right now."

Peter opened the fridge door, a blast of cool air hit his bare chest, sending a shiver down his spine. He reached out and grabbed the nearest can before letting the door swing shut.

He sat down adjacent to the two and popped open the can with a satisfying 'tsssss'.

"So, how long have I been out?" He asked casually.

"Are you sure you wanna know?" Rocket replied with a smile.

"Hit me." Peter used his free hand to gesture for him to answer.

"A month." Rocket said, his smile fading.

"What?!" Peter's back shot straight and almost dropped his beer can before he noticed the raccoon burst out laughing. "Oh _ha ha_."

Gamora had a smile spread across her face as Peter turned to her for the real answer.

"You've been out 3 days Peter."

"Oh, that's not so bad."

"Maybe not, but your injuries are still very serious." Gamora's smile faded and Rocket's laughter disappeared.

Peter took a deep breath and sighed before taking his first sip from his can.

None of them exchanged another word. Rocket pulled out a gun and started doing who-knows-what to it. Peter didn't know how they managed to rescue him, but he did know that Yondu must be very angry right now. He never lets intruders get away, ever. There hasn't been a single person that has entered a Ravager ship without permission and get out alive before, until now. The again, maybe he did it on purpose…

0000000000

_Day of the escape…_

Yondu watched as the blue and orange ship he had learned to hate flay off into space away from him. A smile had plastered its way onto his lips and refused to leave.

"Why are you so happy Yondu?" Kraglin asked from behind him, his voice was furious.

"You still don't know do you?" Yondu said, turning around when the Milano entered hyperdrive and vanished.

"What?" Kraglin asked with curiosity.

"You still remember operation corruption to don't you."

"Course I do. But the disease we used got outlawed and became too rare and expensive so we disbanded the operation."

"That's where you're wrong. Before the disease was outlawed, I had the lab boys design a cell breeding chamber so we can continue to manufacture the disease, as long as we have one drop of the original sample, we can create an infinite amount of it." Yondu said sadistically.

"Then why you disband the operation?"

"Because it was still just a prototype back then. The clones of the original was either too lethal, or not lethal enough. But just a couple of days ago, they perfected the machine, and now I'm testing the first batch on Peter and his friends."

Kraglin chuckled and walked over to the window next to Yondu, looking out as if the Milano was still there.

"How long until they're dead?"

"I'd give them two weeks."

_**Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed, I guess 2 weeks of close to no writing does that to someone :P**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Sorry this took so long. I got stuck trying to figure out how to start this chapter off. I wrote this at 12 o'clock and was SUPER tired so there will probably be spelling and grammar mistakes :P. Anyways, enjoy!**_

Chapter 8

It had been five days since Peter got back to the Milano, most of which he had spent boringly lying in bed or being forced back to bed after trying to get back to his normal routine.

His leg had healed enough so that he can walk with only a slight limp however it's much easier with crutches. His jacket had also been cleaned and fixed despite Gamora's insistence on throwing the damned thing away.

The long cut along his spine however was taking much longer to heal, seeing as Ravagers had very sloppy medics and most of the time they didn't even use proper surgical tools. So after Gamora realized the terrible stitching job on Peter's back, she immediately set course for Xandar and contacted Nova Prime to have a medical team ready.

"We got a call." Gamora announced as she climbed down the ladder to the cockpit. Making everyone stare back in confusion.

"From who?" Peter asked, looking up from his tablet.

"Some guy, said he was willing to pay us a good sum of money if we deliver something for him."

Rocket's ears perked up at the mention of money, placing the gun he held in his hands onto the table in front of him. "How much?" He asked.

"Twenty thousand units."

"No simple delivery is worth that much and also, why the hell is he calling us for? We're the intergalactical post office."

"He it's twenty thousand units I say we take it." Peter stated, drawing the attention of all the occupants in the room. "What?"

"You are still recovering, whether we accept this job or not, you will not be coming." Gamora replied sternly.

Peter simply rolled his eyes and looked back down at his tablet.

"How long until we get to Xandar." Rocket asked.

"3 hours."

"And where do we collect this... package?"

"Surprisingly, on Xandar."

"Wow okay, no, totally a trap." Peter practically shouted while throwing his arms into the air and once again looking up from his tablet.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Rocket added.

Gamora strolled over to the table. She put her hands on the surface and leaned down on her arms. "He also said that he could get the Ravagers off our backs. According to him they've been tailing us since we got away."

Rocket and Peter glanced at each other before returning their attention to Gamora. "That doesn't make sense," Rocket said, "I've been in the cockpit at lot lately and I never saw anything on our radar."

"If Yondu really is tailing us then you most probably wouldn't even know until it's too late." Peter stated.

"What do you mean?" Gamora asked.

"The Ravagers have something call and observer. A small, undetectable and cloaked ship that can track someone from light-years away. It's not weaponized but can release a large EMP wave that affects only radars from, well, light-years away."

Rocket stared blankly at Peter. "Wow. Ravagers have pretty cool stuff. I'd love to get myself one of those."

"The point is." Gamora interrupted just as Peter opened his mouth to speak. "If Yondu really is tailing us, we need to lose him as soon as possible."

There was a short pause before Rocket spoke. "Is this guy still on the call?"

"Yes."

He nodded slowly and considered it for a second. "I say we should accept it. I mean I'm pretty sure we could handle whatever he throws at us and c'mon, twenty thousand units."

"Alright, I'll go tell him now." Gamora said before turning around and heading up to the cockpit.

00000000000

"So. We're gonna hand Peter over to Nova Prime then leave to pick up the package, deliver it, come back, collect the payment then return to Peter." Rocket paused and looked over at Gamora. "How long do you think this will take?"

"A day at least." Gamora stated.

"Oh _at least_. So we're just gonna leave Peter while we probably go off to another planet to deliver the package."

Gamora glance over at Rocket as the Milano touched down onto the landing pad. "Yes." She said flatly. "Stay here, the co-ordinates he sent us are on the other side of Xandar. We're gonna need to fly there."

Gamora swiftly stood up and rushed out the cockpit.

"Wait, the _other_ side of Xandar?!" Rocket called after her but she was either too far to hear or just ignored him.

He turned his attention to the navigation system displaying the co-ordinates.

"Jesus. It's in the wastelands." Rocket muttered to himself."

_**Reviews are appreciated! :)**_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Eight hours had passed since Gamora dropped off Peter, she now stood at the doorway of the slowly descending Milano. Dust and sand being blown up from the desert below clouding the black figure outside. The red nebula above in the black Xandarian night sky providing the only light.

She threw on her cloak and stepped out before the ship even fully landed and began approaching the man. As she got closer, she noticed that he had a mask covering his face. He had a grey robe draped over his weirdly hunched back and a hood draped over his head. The cloak completely hid his torso and legs, dragging across the sand as he walked.

"You are Gamora, yes?" His voice was raspy and low, as if he hadn't had a drink for a week.

"Yes, and you are the contractor?"

"No, my master prefers to keep his location unknown. I'm sure you understand."

"We are called Guardians for a reason, if this involves any illegal activity, the contract will be forfeited."

"Oh it's perfectly legal I assure you. My master only wish for this to be delivered." The man pull out an averaged size blue box. It was shimmering and had many carvings on it. "They call it The Casket of Ancient Winters. Do not temper with it, keep it secluded in a room and don't let anyone know you have it on your ship. If you attempt to use it, it will kill you."

He handed it over to Gamora and immediately turned around, swiftly making his way away from the Milano and into the barren desert.

"Wha- where did you get this?!" She called after him in confusion. The box was heavy, she had to use all her strength to keep it in her grasp without dropping it.

"You do not need to know that. All you need to know is that it's very dangerous and powerful, many people would go to very far lengths to get their hands on it. Just remember, whatever you do, do not use it."

Gamora stood and watched as the man disappeared into the desert. The blue box had slowly began to shimmer more violently and so she turned and headed back into the cool interiors of the Milano where Rocket sat waiting for her.

He was sitting on the table with his legs crossed, his gun lying on his laps.

"So what did he give you?" He said with his back turned.

"This." She replied as she gently placed the box on the table next to Rocket.

He turned and looked at the box. "The hell is this?" He asked as he placed his gun aside and stood to examine the box.

"I don't know. He called it 'The Casket of Ancient Winters'."

Rocket place his right hand on the blue shimmering surface and immediately withdrew it. "Fuck it's freezing!" He shouted before rubbing his hand on his jumpsuit then gazing own at his open palm

"Rocket are you okay?" Gamora asked, and instant confusion and concern flood through her body.

"I'm fine just… the hell is that thing?" He said before shoving his right hand into his pocket, an action that Gamora had never seen Rocket perform. In fact she didn't even know his jumpsuit had a pocket until now.

"I don't know but-" Gamora stopped talking when the sound of ice cracking filled her ears. She gazed down at the box, which was now pouring out cold air and had frozen the table surface under it, creating a circle of ice.

Rocket took a step back, staring wide eyed at the box. "Um… it is supposed to do that?" He asked at a loss for words.

"I don't know." Gamora replied, also backing away and staring at the box. "Rocket, watch the box, I'm gonna go contact our employer."

"Yeah, ask him what the hell did give us."

She nodded and turned for the cockpit, yanking of her cloak on the way and tossing it aside. She climbed the stairs and entered the room, immediately heading for the screen that hung from the canopy.

Gamora flipped through the menus until she finally found the man contact number and attempted to connect with his comm. The screen flashed blue and remained that way for a few seconds then the familiar masked man that she met just outside the Milano appeared.

"Hello Milady Gamora, what is it that you need?" He asked in the same rasped voice.

Gamora stared at the screen for a few seconds before speaking. 'How did you-"

"How we operate is not of you concern Milady Gamora. I am assuming you are contacting us to ask about the casket?"

"I… yes."

"Well? What seems to be the problem?"

"It um… is freezing things." She said, unsure how to explain the situation.

"Ah, I see. Did you or someone else touch its blue surface?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, this is partially my fault, I forgot to mention that to you when we met. No matter, just keep it in a hot area and its effects should disap-"

"Where did you get this thing?" Gamora interrupted.

"Excuse me?" The man replied.

"I want to know where you and your 'master' got this casket and what it is because I won't have an object like this on the Milano without knowing what it is." She said angrily.

"I'm sorry Milady Gamora, there is only so much information we can give away, it took us a great effort to obtain this particular item-"

"Where did you get it from?"

The man paused before speaking. "I cannot say."

"Tell me or we will not be delivering it."

"I understand your curio…" The man stopped talking and glanced over at someone to his left. "Goodbye Milady Gamora." He said before ending the call.

Gamora grabbed the screen furiously and tried to call the man back but no one answered. She stood there for a few seconds pondering on what to do next when suddenly the ship jolted violently to the left, sending her sprawling onto the floor. She heard numerous crashes throughout the ship including one that sounded like metal grinding against metal.

She picked herself up quickly and unsheathed her sword before jumping down the ladder down to the hub. She saw Rocket pointing his gun at the Milano door that was burning red dot at the sides.

"What the hell's going on!?" Rocket shouted as Gamora took position behind a corner.

"I don't know! I think the contractor planned an ambush!"

"Why the hell would they do that?!"

"I don't. Know!" She replied before the door suddenly burst open and shrapnel cut through the air.

An old man dressed in golden armour and an eye patched walked through. He was holding a spear and was followed by another holding a hammer.

"Find the casket!" He shouted. "And kill anyone who stand in your way."

_**Yes I am making this into a crossover with Thor, and I have watched the Dark World and know that Odin is nowhere to be found in the end but still. It's the magic of Fanfiction :P.**_

_**Reviews are appreciated! And tell me what you think about the crossover!**_

_**P.S For those who do not know (doubt there is much of you) the Casket is the blue box you see in the first Thor movie. Yno, the one that froze people.**_


End file.
